leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ruini7/Tira, The shard's might
THIS IS A CUSTOM CHAMPION sorry for the title, as I am a super noob at this still I don't know how to change it :( lore: Tira's a girl which was found in the mountains in a far away land. As a little girl at the age of 10, it was striking that she had an enourmous, maybe oversized crystal scythe laying beside her. The poor person who found her tried to grab it, but instantly losing conciousness as of the immense powers it had stored in the milennia. Tira woke out of her endless rest, returning instantly to her mature form. Tira then wandered the mountains for months, the scythe keeping her alive as it did for her millenia before. But she found a lost village somewhere in that mountains, getting to know her true powers. summoners all the way in Valoran suddenly felt that power wakening, teleporting Tira in the chaotic world of Valoran. Now Tira fights in the league, not knowing what else to do anyway, to possibly get a true life out of hers. ''"Tira is not dangerous, the scythe even isn't, It's the bond these two have." '' Irelia base stats: health 412 (+92) attack damage 45 (+3.1) health regen 7,98 (+0,99) attack speed 0,709 (+2.9%) mana 170 (40.5) armor 21 (+0) mana regen 5.8 (+0.4) magic res. 32 (+0) range 165 mov. speed 350 abilities: Innate: passive: Tira's scythe absorbs incoming damage and defends itself against future engagements, giving Tira resistances based on sorts of damage taken. Tira takes less damage (before resistances) equal to 1(lvl 1 to 5)/2(lvl 6 to 9)/3(lvl 10 to 13)/4(lvl14 to 17)/5 (lvl 18) this passive works less effective against minions: 1/1/1/2/2 Tira does not gain resistances per level, but gains 5 resistances equal to the percentage amount of physical or magic damage taken during that level. example: Tira takes (troughout lvl 10) 400 magic damage and 600 physical damage. which results into her gaining 2 magic resist and 3 armor. Pierce and grind (Q) width/length of oval: 300/650 diameter of scythe: 180 cooldown: 8/7.5/7/6.5/6s cost: 30/35/40/45/50mana active: Tira throws her scythe like a boomerang make a short oval infront of her. dealing 50/80/110/150/200(+0.4bonus ad) physical damage first hit and 50% damage second hit (way back)25/40/55/75/100(+0.2bonus ad) Crystall power (W) passive: Tira charges her scythe every 10/9/8/7/6/5s, gaining up to 3/3/4/4/5 charges. every time she deals damage she consumes a charge, dealing 30/40/50/60/70 bonus magic damage. Additionally, if the damage is applied to a ability, the damage what that skill would have done is increased by 15% Battle time! (E) range: 1000 cooldown: 19/17/15/13/11s cost: 50 mana active: Tira prepares herself and her allies for battle. Giving everyone 5/10/15/20/25 movement speed, 10/14/19/25/32 armor and magic resistance for 7 seconds. Does not intterupt movement. Stacks with passive. passive: because of millenia being in rest with the crystal scythe, her mind is magically enchanted. Giving her enhanced mana regen: +3/5/7/9/11 mana per 5 seconds. The crystall's might ® range: 625 grab range: 750 cooldown: 150/125/100s cost: 75/100/125 mana active: Tira dashes to an enemy champion dealing 75/150/225(+0.4bonus ad) physical damage, being unccable over the course of the spell, and starts drawing in enemy nearby champions. In the end Tina slams them al in the ground, dealing 100/200/300(+0.4 bonus ad) to all caught, stunning them for 0.75/1.0/1.25 seconds and applying a 25% slow for 3/3.5/4 seconds Category:Custom champions